


Little Miss Prissy

by EpicKiya722



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: A request by RennyWilson!
Relationships: Maggie Vera/Abigael Jameson-Caine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Little Miss Prissy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> A request by RennyWilson!

She doesn't like her. Not at all. Nope. She couldn't stand her just as much as her eldest sister doesn't. She is not to be trusted.

Maggie isn't naive, no matter how much she's treated as such. She isn't blind to that behind Abigael's charming smile she often flashed is something sinister planned. The woman is a wild card and surely whenever a situation arises she had some trick up her sleeve.

"Stop glaring at me. It's irritating."

"You're irritating.", Maggie was quick to hiss back, wondering why in the hell her sisters and Harry left her behind with Abigael. It made sense why Macy wouldn't stay given how she and Abigael was always at each other's throats. Harry staying wouldn't be a no-no, too. It was painfully clear Abigael had a thing for him and Macy isn't too keen on the idea since she also had affections for the Whitelighter. Mel staying would have been okay, but she already jumped on the ball to stop whatever the monster of the week was.

Which left Maggie.

Abigael rolled her eyes, getting to her feet. "You know, we should get started on that potion mixing."

Maggie didn't hold back the urge to pout and huff, following Abigael to the kitchen. She would have just left her to do it on her own, but again, she doesn't trust Abigael. She could leave a curse or something if Maggie wasn't careful.

* * *

It felt like forever. Non-stop pouring and stirring. It's only been an hour, but time was passing like days. Unimaginably slow.

Once in a while, Maggie's browns would meet Abigael's dark hazels and she would give her a narrowed glare. Abigael would scoff and brush it off, but Maggie knows she wants to say something. Honestly, she wants her to. She had so many words she wanted to bark at her. Yet, she just couldn't straight out start something. It wasn't in her nature to. In fact, Abigael is by far one of the few, if not only person to bring out this side of her.

"So you and my brother, huh?", Abigael starts.

Maggie almost cuts her finger, but fortunately doesn't. "Your brother and I what?"

"Have a little... thing going?"

She sighs, dropping the spoon she had. "Had, Abigael, had. Also that is none of your business."

"He's my brother."

"Still doesn't make it your business."

"I'm just curious about something."

Maggie crosses her arms and cocks a hip to the side. "I'm so sure you are, Abby."

"You don't have to act so high and mighty, Little Miss Prissy."

"Kettle meet pot." Abigael was about to say something else but Maggie continued on. "It's no wonder Harry doesn't want to pursue anything with you. You're so... ugh."

"And why's that? Because I'm half demon?", Abigael challenges, leaning closer to Maggie.

"No. My sister has demonic energy flowing through her and she's a decent person. Parker was a sweetheart before what happened happened. There are good demons like there are bad witches. So your bloodline has nothing to do with it."

"Then what is it, princess?"

Maggie scoffed, taking a step back. "It's just... how you act. Despite being... attractive, your personality sucks." Yes, Abigael is an attractive woman. Sometimes, looking at her, Maggie questions her sexuality because of it. However, she knows she's not into-into Abigael like that.

"My personality suck? Wow."

"Yes! Your personality sucks! You're selfish, arrogant, violent!" Abigael had surprisingly stayed quiet as Maggie continued to rant on and on. "You're unpredictable sometimes! You're manipulative!" The younger woman didn't noticed Abigael stalking closer to her. "I don't see how Harry could even be nice to you after all---!"

Mid rant, Maggie was pulled into an unsuspecting kiss. She isn't too sure what was happening for a second and when she does, she stills, eyes wide and hands slack against her sides. Her instincts told her to push her away, but something... something her back. Before she could figure it out what it was, Abigael let her go, pulling back and smirking.

"I was going to ask if you minded a relationship with another..." _Woman?_ "... demon?"

She blinked, unfocused. "Hmm?"

"That I was going to ask you earlier, dear Maggie. If you would date another demon?"

She didn't get out a word before Mel, Macy and Harry popped back into the room. The trio looked quite disheveled.

"Well, we had to hightail it out of there, but we did get some info.", Mel panted. "It's what we thought."

"Oh, great.", Maggie replies, hiding her embarrassment. She dares not to look at Abigael, but she surely felt her eyes on her. She had a good feeling that kiss wasn't going to be the last.


End file.
